Show Me How To Live
by naruDOH
Summary: Foster Guardian. The Job of my life. My passion. My dream. My name is Haley James, I'm 23 and I'm about to do my dream job: Foster Guardian...  Full summary inside.
1. Introduction

**Show me how to live**

Firstly I want you to know that this fanfiction is not mine, it's juste a story that I love and wanted to translate so eveyone who don't understand French could read it

This story is from x-braley and she kindly allowed me to translate it.

I'm also sorry if there are mistakes in what I write (my english is far from perfect). So feel free to correct me when you want.

C A S T I N G :

Bethany Joy Galeotti as Haley James

James Lafferty as Nathan Scott

Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis

Chad Michael Murray as Lucas Scott

Hilarie Burton as Peyton Sawyer

Bryan Greenberg as Jake Jaglieski

Michaela McManus as Lindsey Strauss

Austin Nichols as Julian James

Ashley Rickards as Samantha Walker

Jackson Brundage as James Walker

Story:

Foster Guardian. The Job of my life. My passion. My dream. My name is Haley James, I'm 23 and I'm about to do my dream job: Foster Guardian.

Have you ever want to change something from your past ? Have you ever want to give the chance you never had to someone who need it ? Well, I do.

Today, I have the chance to be able to change a child I'm going to take this chance...

The first chapter will be online later today.

Also feel free to review whenever you want :)

xo Narudoh


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ **

I feel the sunbeam hitting my face. I'm feeling good, really good. But this sensation soon disappears... Oh My God, I look at the clock : 7.30 am . Oh My God. I've god and interview to get my official approval for my first job in less than 27 minutes. I get up really quick and run in the bathroom to take a quick minutes later, I get out of the bathroom, completely ready. Well Yeah I must be quick if I don't want to be late ! I run to the kitchen to make myself a Tea, I drink it faster than usual, brush my teeth, take my wallet, my keys and get into my car. It's already 7.55pm I'm surely going to be late. I start the car and drive as fast as I can (without breaking the law). 15 minutes that's what it takes me to arrive to the building, I'm still running. I ask at the desk where the job interview is supposed to take place and direct myself to it, still running like crazy. Before entering the office, I take a breath leaning against the door. Before i know it, the door flung open violently and I fall into someone's arm. I regain my balance and look up. A handsome guy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes is looking at me...

Handsome guy (worried): Are you okay ?

My god, I never someone sexy like that. With his well wears brown hairs, his blue eyes... Those eyes I could get lost into. I regain consciousness when I see him shaking his hand in front of my eyes. I'm blushing like crazy knowing that he saw me checking him out..

Handsome guy: Miss ?

Me: Oh... hum... Sorry. You were saying ?

Handsome guy (frowning): Are you Okay ?

Me: Oh... Yeah. I. hum. Sorry for this. It's just that... I'm... hum..really late !

Handsome guy: You are here for the psychologist place ?

Me: Um... No

Handsome guy:: Secretary place ?

Me: No

Handsome guy: Social Worker

Me: Neither

Handsome guy: Well, I no longer see.

Me: I'm here to be a Foster guardian

Handsome guy (surprised): What ?

Me: Surprise ?

Handsome guy: Well.I mean... Yeah

Me: Why ?

Handsome guy: You look really... young.

Me: It's because I am, I'm only 23

Handsome guy: Well, I'll let you go to your interview. Bye

I don't even have to time to responded because he was already gone. Well, that's what we call being fast. I knock on the door. I hear someone saying "enter" . I enter and see a woman sitting at her desk and opposite to her a man. I walk closer slowly. I feel tense at once.

The Woman: Hello, I'm Lindsay Strauss. The head of this association. And this is Jake Jaglieski, the psychologist of the association.

She extends a hand, that I shake politely. She looks nice. The psychologist shakes my hand as well.

Me: Haley James, I here for the Foster Guardian job.

Lindsey: Well, we'll begin this interview. I suppose you want to know why Jake is here.

Me: A little, yeah

Lindsey: I know that you have your agreement saying that you are apt to take care of children but we need a second opinion. Just for precaution.

Me: I understand

Lindsey: Good. So... How old are you ?

Me: I'm 23

Lindsey: You're really young.

Me: I know, but I also know what I'm getting myself into. Listen, I really want to help a child, give him a good place to live in, love and tenderness. I always dream to be a Foster guardian. I know I'm young but I also know that I can do it.

Jake: What made you want to do this job ?

Me: Honestly, 17 years ago, my mother abandoned my brother and me. I was 6 at the time . We've been swing from a family to another and met some people not really convenient. Today , too many children are suffering for diverse reasons. I'm conscious that I've got in my hands a way to restore their confidence and show them that life isn't always dark. They need someone who believe in them and I can be this person. I want to be this person.

Lindsey: Are you engaged or something ?

Me: No, I'm single.

Lindsey: You think you can take care of those children alone ?

Me: I know I can. If I didn't thought that, I wouldn't be here right now.

Lindsey (to Jake): What do you think ?

Jake: I think she has a good temper. She's decided and that's a good thing. She should be a part of the association.

Lindsey: Okay. Welcome to the association miss James

Me: (happily): Thank you, thank you, thank you ! By the way, call me Haley

Lindsey (to Jake): Can you tell Scott that the new recruit is here ?

Jake: I'm going

He smiles at me and leave the room. I'm happy. It's a dream come true. I really hope to measure up.

Lindsey: Well I only have one case. I know you would have preferred to an only child but in that case, there are a 15 years old teenage and a 5 years old. They are brother and sister.

Me: I'm okay with that.

Lindsey: Honestly, I'm a little worried for you. You are young, taking care of a child is not easy but take care of a child and a teenage can be really hard.

Me: It's a challenge for me. And I know that everything will be okay. And anyway, i will have a coordinator with me, right ?

Lindsey: That's true. So do I assign them to you ?

Me: Yes. When will they come ?

Lindsey: In two months. Just the time to verify your house and prepare yourself.

Someone knock on the door, Lindsey told him to enter, but i didn't turn around, i didn't wanted to seem indiscreet and curious, although i often am.

Guy: Hey, you ask me to come ?

Lindsey: Yeah, come on in. Haley, this is Nathan Scott. He will be your coordinator.

I get up and turn around, Oh My God! It's the handsome guy from earlier. My job is starting to get interesting. He look at me in the eyes and smile. I blush remembering what happen earlier.

Nathan: Well well, looks like we meet again.

Me: Apparently

Lindsey: You two know each other ?

Nathan: Know is a big word, lets just say we bump into each other.

Me: Just a little accident

Nathan: Or you just wanted to touch my Apollo's body

Me: What ? Where ? Sorry but I don't see any Apollo's body here

Lindsey laughed along with me. Our laugh intensifies when we look at Nathan's face. The phone rang, stopping our laughter

Lindsey: I need to take it, sorry

Me: I'm going to go. Thanks for everything. Have a good day.

Lindsey: You too Haley.

I leave the room. Nathan is with me. We are not talking.

Finally I decide to talk to him.

Me: I'm sorry about earlier, it's just that i don't like arrogant people.

Nathan: No need to excuse yourself. It wasn't right for me to make a comment like that. Beside, I'm sure you've got a boyfriend or husband waiting for you at home.

Me: You're right it was a little displaced.

Nathan: Can I accompany you to your car ?

Me: With pleasure

We walk in silence to my was a comfortable silence. I was feeling good. When we arrived to my car, I jumped in an open the window and talk to Nathan.

Me: Thanks for accompanying me

Nathan: My pleasure

Me: I'm going to go. Bye Nathan

I kissed his cheek softly. He looked at me shocked. I laughed and tell him

Me: By the way, I don't have any boyfriend or husband. I'm free as a bird. See you soon Nathan.

With that I start the car and leave. Getting away from the association. Something tells me that working with Nathan is going to be fun.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy it (sorry again for the mistakes, feel free to correct me)

Please review

xo Narudoh


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I park in front of my house. I can't stop smiling. I had spent one hell of a morning. I get out of my car and close it. Walking toward my front door, i as searching for my keys. My wallet is a complete mess. Yeah ! I found them. I put the key in the lock and discover that the door is already unlock. Weird ! I'm certain I closed the door when I left. I open the door and take the first thing that came to hand, there are some noise coming from the kitchen. I enter inside and was ready to hit the person.

? (screaming): Ah !

Me (screaming, scared): Oh my God !

?: Are you crazy ?

Me: Brooke ! What are you doing here this early ?

Brooke: I was making you breakfast when you came in and threaten me with... an umbrella ! Laley, really, an umbrella ?

Me: What ? I took the first thing I found

Brooke: Well, you can put it down now.

Me: Oh, sorry

I put the umbrella where i first took it and came back to the kitchen. I sit on one of the stool.

Me: Brooke, you do know that I already took my breakfast

Brooke: What ? Oh heck. I'm usually the one who make it for you

Me: And you know I love it Brookie !

Brooke (exasperate): Laaaleeeyy !

Me: Sorry. You remember I had an interview this morning ?

Brooke stopped making the pancakes and turn around to look at me.

Brooke: I totally forgot it was today.

Me (laughing): You will never change

Brooke: But you love me anyway

Me: Surely I do

Brooke: So, how was it ?

Me: Good, a weird thing happened

Brooke: Tell me about it

She put a plate full of pancakes in front of me. I know I already took a breakfast earlier but I can't help wanting to eat those pancakes.

Me: Well. I got up later than I should have.

Brooke: Haley James, always late !

Me: Brooke

Brooke: Sorry, go on

Me: I ran to the association. I stopped in front of my boss door to retake my breath. You see I was leaning on the door. And the door flung open. One hell of a handsome guy had open it. I fell into his arms

Brooke: That's so romantic

Me: If you want. Anyway, we began to talk and all. At the time I though he was the perfect guy. Then I went to my interview

Brooke: Did you got the job

Me (smiling): Yeah ! I'm so happy right now

Brooke: I'm happy for you Laley. You deserve it ! You dream is finally coming true.

Me: Yes ! Anyway, my boss introduced me to my coordinator. And guess who it was ?

Brooke: The handsome guy

Me: Bingo

Brooke (exited): You finally met a good guy

Me: Not exactly. He's really arrogant and you know that...

Brooke: You don't like this kind of guy. I know

I nod and began to play with my plate. Brooke saw it and put her hand on mine. I look up and sight.

Me (in a whisper): You think there is a man for me somewhere ?

Brooke: I'm sure of it. You will find the guy of your dream. You'll see

Me: It's just that I've got the impression that I keep falling for complete idiots ! Every time I think I'm in love and that I found the right guy, he makes a stupid mistake and ruin everything and always end up breaking my heart.

Brooke: Laley, don't lose hope. The is someone perfect for you in this world

Me: How can you be so sure ?

Brooke: Because you deserve it. I never met someone as devoted as you. We grew up together, I saw you evolve. You deserve to be happy, girly.

Me (smiling): You deserve it to Brooke

I finish my breakfast. And began doing the dishes.

Brooke: So that's it, you're a childminder ?

Me: Yesss ! I'm sooo Happy

Brooke: Did they assign you a child

Me: Yes but they are two, brother and sister. They are coming in two month, so I still have time for myself.

Brooke: Talking about time for yourself, would you like to go shopping ? We could go to the mall, then go eat something and watch a movie. What do you say ?

Me: That's fine by me. But can we please not spend the afternoon at the mall

Brooke: Yeah Yeah ! You know me !

Me: That's why it scares me, don't forget that I need to be careful with the money that I have.

My phone rang. I frown, asking myself who could be calling me now. I take my phone from my bag and look at the caller: Unknown. I pick up the call.

Me: Haley James

Nathan: Hey ! It's Nathan !

Me: Oh ! Hey Nathan !

I take a look at Brooke who is smiling at me. She has got a big cheesy smile on her face. I shake my hand in front of her face to show her that there's nothing to be excited about.

Me: Where did you get my number ?

Nathan: Did you forgot that I was your coordinator ?

Me: Hum, no... sorry... I wasn't thinking about that

I serve myself a glass of juice while still on the phone

Me: So, why are you calling me ?

Nathan: I'm calling you to get a date

I just had took a sip of my drink when he said that. When I heard that I spit what I had in my mouth. Brooke is looking at me surprised and disgusted. I cough.

Nathan (worried): Haley ? Are you Okay ?

Me: Hum, yeah, sorry. You're calling me for a date.

Nathan: Yes.

Me: Nathan, I...

Nathan (becoming aware of his mistake): Oh no ! not that kind of date ! I's just that I need to verify your house.

Me: But the kids aren't supposed to come before two months.

Nathan: Lindsey didn't call you ?

Me No, why ?

Nathan: Well, hum, then I'll tell you. There's a child at the center, the woman who was supposed to take care of him is not available anymore. Lindsey decide that you were the one who was going to care care of him. Consider it as a test.

Nathan: A test ? So no one think I can do it

I sight, that comment hurts me a little. Brooke is looking at me, worried.

Nathan: What ? No no no no ! that's nothings like that

Me: Well, it surely looks like it. I Guess I need to get used to it.

Nathan: Haley...

Me: When is he coming ? How old is he ? Is it a girl or a boy ?

Nathan (sighing) She's coming in two days, she's four months old. Her name is Angie.

Me: Okay. So today I'm not available. But you can come tomorrow afternoon, okay ? Everything will be ready by then.

Nathan: Okay. I'll come around 15 pm. See you tomorrow

Me: See you

I hung up and sigh. Brooke put her hand on my shoulder.

Brooke: They do no know who they are dealing with.

Me: Do you think it was a good thing for me to choose this job ?

Brooke: Laley, you have been saying you wanted to do it since you were a little girl. And I'm proud of you for trying to make you dream come true.

Me: I just want them to accept me.

Brooke: You just need to prove that you can do it.

She gives me a hug, than take her wallet and drag me to the front door.

Brooke: You've got less than two days to prepare your house, so we need to go fast. How old is he by the way ?

Me: Four months, it's a little girl names Angie. Well... Let's go ! I need a crib, a car seat, diapers, food and..

Brooke: I get it. Let's go ! By the way Laley, if you were getting married to Nathan it would be easier for your work..

Me: Brooke ! I'm not planning to marry Nathan ! I'm not even going to date him ! Work is Work.

Brooke: But Laley..

Me: No ! There will only be a professional relation between Nathan and me. So now shut up and let's go. The mall is waiting for us

I get up before she could say anything else. Nathan and me ? What a weird idea. I'm not planning to go out with someone I'm working with. It brings more problems than anything else. We arrive at the mall, let's begin a crazy shopping day with Brooke Davis

**_End of chapter 2_**

Thanks for Reading :)

Please review. I'll respond to every question you ask.

Also thanks to ashleylynnbaker for favoriting. And to Bdazzle and Pam211 for the reviews

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can

**_xo, Narudoh_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey Guys ! I know I didn't update in a long time and I'm really sorry about that ! And I promise you that I'll update during the next W-E and post at least 2 or 3 chapters !_**

**_In the meantime : Could you please help me to find a story ?_**

**_Haley lost her parents and has a heart condition or something like that. Deb is a nurse and will decide to let Haley live at her house._**

**_I think it's a Naley story ;)_**

**_Chapter 3_**

We were in a Baby shop. We already had the crib and the car seat, but Brooke wanted to go around the baby clothes

Brooke: Oh Laley ! Look at hat ! It's so cute

Me: That's adorable

Brooke: I want to have a baby

Me: But you kind of need a man for that

Brooke: Why ? With all the news techniques I can have a baby alone

Me: Brooke: Raising a child alone is a lot of work

Brooke: But I'm not alone. I have you.

A woman: Youth this day. Congratulations for your baby

Brooke: What ? I'm not pregnant !

The woman looks at me and put her hand on my stomach. She looks up smiling. What the hell is she doing ?

The woman: Congratulation. You're right not to hide your relation and the baby to come. Good luck.

She leaves. Brooke and I burst out laughing. People are looking at us, they must think we are crazy.

Me (laughing) This woman.. thought that...we were...having a baby...together. !

Brooke: She's totally crazy

Me (calming down): So we have everything ? Can we go ?

Brooke: Yeah ! We just need some icecream and a good movie to watch.

Me: Not a movie that will make us cry ! I'm not in the mood tonight

Brooke: Okay ! Come on Honey

We paid for what we had bought. There was still a little problem... The box containing the crib was way to big and heavy for us.

Me: What are we supposed to do now ?

Brooke: You could call Nathan.

Me: No way.

Brooke: Why not.

Me: I just met him ! I can't call him

Brooke: Than we're stuck here

Me: Well ! Why not call Chase !

Brooke: Because we broke up !

Me: Since when ?

Brooke: Since...

She was stopped by a young blond man who just stopped in front of us. He looked at the box than at us.

Man: Need help ?

Brooke: Yes

Man: Where is your car ?

Brooke: Out there

He takes the box and walk with us. I'm surprised, for once Brooke is not flirting. We arrive at the car, I open the trunk, the man put the box inside. I move closer to Brooke.

Me (whispering): You're not flirting with him ?

Brooke: He has a ring on his finger, Laley. He's married and I'm not doing married man.

Me: Oh !

I didn't get the time to say anything else because the man was walking toward us

Me: Thank you for your help, hum...

Lucas: Lucas

Me: Haley and this is Brooke.

Lucas: Nice to meet you. It was a pleasure to help you.

Me: Well to thank you, maybe you could come to our house for dinner one night. With your wife of course.

Lucas: Well, yeah why not.

I took a piece of paper in my bag and wrote my number and address. I hand him the paper

Me: See with your wife and call me alright ? Would Thursday night be okay ?

Lucas: I'll see with my wife. I'll keep you posted.

Me: Thank you again

Lucas: I should go. Have a good day

Brooke: Thanks, you too.

He leaves. Brooke and I got into the car and leave toward my house.

Inside the house, we prepare the house for tomorrow, I needed it to be perfect. When we were finish we moved to the living room and throw ourselves on the sofa. The doorbell rung a few minute after.I get up to open the door. Weird no one was supposed to come. I open the door and almost collapse at whom I saw

?: Well well you don't say hello anymore ?

A big smile appears on my face and I jump into the arm of the person, yelling. Brooke arrived

Brooke: Laley, who...

She saw the person.

Brooke: Julian

Julian: It's me Brookie. Always squatting my sister house I see.

She threw a glance at him and return to the living room

Julian: I missed you Baby sis

Me: I missed you too. Please tell me you're staying this time.

Julian: I'm not going anywhere.

Me: Yeaaaahhhh ! You're room didn't move. Oh and I'll need your help later. Do you want to spend the night with us ? We are going to watch a movie.

Julian: A chick flick ?

Me: No.

Julian: Then I arrange my stuff and meet you downstairs

I leave the room to go to the leaving room.

Brooke: When is he leaving ?

Me: He's staying

Brooke (ironical): Great !

Me: Brooke ! What happened for you to hate him like that ?

Brooke: Nothing ! I just don't like him, that's all.

I really hate it when Brooke is shutting herself out. I don't know what happen, but I'm going to discover it. Otherwise why would she hate my brother like that ? Julian arrives in the room and sit by my side. The movie began. At the end of it Brooke get up to leave

Me: Brooke, you don't want to stay ?

Brooke: No, sorry. I need to go !

She kissed my cheek and left. I sigh

Julian: I'm sorry for Brooke.

Me: It's just that, I don't understand why she's so cold toward you.

Julian: Don't worry about it!; I'm used to it.

Me: What happened, Julian ?

Julian: Nothing.

Me: Julian, please. I would love for my Brother and best friend to get along. I'm not stupid, I know something happened.

Julian: Don't try to know. It's better for you not to know.

Me: Julian...

Julian: Haley !

Me: Okay, I'll stop for now.

I climb up the stairs. I prepare myself to sleep. Julian come to tell me goodnight.

Me: Julian, sleep with me please.

Julian: Of course princess

He settled in bed. I lay my head on his shoulder. He smiled.

Julian: Have you heard of her?

Me: Yes. She calls me often. She would be glad to see you again, you know.

Julian: You think so ? I haven't been very friendly with her.

Me: She understands it. She assured me that she didn't old a grudge against you.

Julian: Too bad we didn't meet her earlier. We wouldn't have lived all we lived if we had met her earlier.

Me: Yes, but that's life. There's nothing we can do about it.

Julian: I'm sorry I left so early. I am sorry for leaving you.

Me: It's in the past. I was old enough to understand. I don't blame you.

Julian (changing the subject): What are you doing tomorrow?

Me: Nathan is going to come by..

Julian (cutting me): Nathan ?

Me: My coordinator. I got the job. Now I'm a foster guardian. I get a baby in two days. It would be nice if you could build the crib tomorrow.

Julian: No problem, I will do it. So tell me more about this Nathan. Are you dating him?

Me: No ! He's my boss !

Julian: That's what they say...

Me: Julian !

Julian: Good night princess

Me: Good night.

I turn the light off. I'm smiling. It's good to have my brother with me. I fell asleep with a big smile on my face, in my brother arms.

**_End of Chapter 3_**

Thanks for reading. Also thanks to those who reviews, favorited and use alerts.

Please review ! And tell me what you think !

I also wanted to ask something to those who are coming from English speaking countries : Could you please tell me how is my English. Good ? Bad?  
>And if there are mistakes with grammar, verb tenses, vocabulary...<p>

I'm still in High School (it's my last year) and next year I'll go to college for a few years to get an english license and I would like to know what I should improve.

Thank you !

xo Narudoh


	5. Author Note

Hi guys !

This is not a new chapter of the story :/  
>I'm really sorry about not updating for a long long long... time, I know there hasn't been any new chapters in like...forever.<br>My studies has been really taking all my time and when I didn't have to do any homework I just didn't have the motivation to traduce the chapters.  
>As you may know I'm French and I just finished my first year of English studies in College and well... Almost all the time I had to do english stuff : grammar, verbs, traducing, vocabulary. And when I was getting home I just didn't want to do anymore traducing until the next lessons.<p>

But now you know what ? I'M BACK My holidays just began and they will last for more than 3 months !  
>So now that I don't have much to do I will try to update the story as much as possible.<br>A new chapter will most definitely appear in the next few days and I really hope to post the next ones not long after it.

Again : sorry for the long wait... I can't seems to find a good way to apologize for that. I'm also sorry for my english which can be really awful sometimes.

A special thanks my "followers": Ace5492, AddictedtoBones29, Bdazzle, Bina23, Lali23, Manito, TessyMeeniac, hebewe. Thank you so much for staying in the alert list

Bye everyone Xo Narudoh 


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The next day, I woke up and went to the kitchen. I'm used to Brooke coming early in the morning to make my breakfast and spending the rest of the day with her. Today, Brooke is not here, but Julian is an he's making breakfast. I smile and get settled.

Julian : Good morning !

Me : Hey !

Julian : Slept well.

Me : Yes, you ?

Julian : It has been a long time since I slept that well

Me : Brooke came this morning ?

Julian : No, why ?

Me : She usually comes to make my breakfast and we spend the rest of the day together

Julian : When did you start this routine ?

Me : Shortly after you left.

Julian : I'm happy you found a person you can count on

Me : Yeah ! She was there for me, we grew really close when you left.

My cellphone began to vibrate. I search for it in the kitchen. There it is ! I answer the call, Julian is looking at me.

Me : Hello ?

Lucas : Hey, it's Lucas.

Me : Oh, Hi.

Lucas : Hi. I'm calling about the dinner, my wife is not available tomorrow night...

Me : Oh. What about tonight ?

Lucas : You really want us to come don't you ? It's okay for tonight.

Me (laughing) : If you say so.

Lucas : So...see you tonight ?

Me : See you tonight, 8pm.

I hung up. Julian is still looking at me, a questionning look on his face.

Julian : Nathan ?

Me : No. Lucas.

Julian : Haley James, are you going out with two men ?

Me : No ! Lucas is married and I am not going out with Nathan !

Julian : This Nathan, does he have someone in his life.

Me : I don't think so.

Julian : So...I need to keep an eye on him.

Me (laughing): Julian, I'm not sixteen anymore, my hormones are not playing tricks on me anymore

Julian : That's what you say !

Me : Okay , sorry but I've got to go. I have to do some shopping for tonight's dinner, and I need to go to Brookes. Could you build the crib ? It goes in the bedroom down the hall.

Julian : No problem

Me : Thanks. See you later !

Julian : See you

I took my car keys and left to go shopping for tonight. Then I go to Brooke's house. As usual I come in without ringing the bell. I can see her in the kitchen.

Me : Hey !

Brooke : Hi ! What's bringing you here ?

Me (jokingly) : I was missing your breakfast !

Brooke (laughing) : If you say so

Me : You know, Lucas, the guy from yesterday, he called me this morning. Tomorrow's dinner is cancelled.

Brooke : Oh !

Me : But we're doing it tonight instead. You're coming, right ?

Brooke : Of course I'm coming

Me : Julian will be there

Brooke : Laaaaaleyyy!

Me : Brooke, I love you but I love Julian too ! He's my brother. He was the one who took care of me, he was the one who protected me since our so called mother abandonned us. I need him, Brooke. As much as I need you. Brooke : Okay, I will make an effort.

Me : Really ?

Brooke : But I'm doing it for you.

I get closer to her and take her in my arms.

Me (happy) : Thank you Brooke !

Brooke : Are you staying to eat with me ?

Me : Yeah ! Julian can take care of himself anyway.

Brooke and I were preparing lunch while talking and laughing. I love those moments with my bestfriend.

Brooke : When is Nathan coming to see you ?

Me : In an hour. I will need to go home to see if Julian as finished building the crib.

Brooke : I'll come a little earlier to help you finish preparing everything, okay ?

Me : Okay ! See you tonight Brookie !

Brooke : Laaaaley !

I laugh and got out. I got home. I can hear people laughing. I go upstairs in the child room and see Nathan and Julian on the floor.

Haley : Can someone tell me what's going on here ?

Julian : Hey princess !

He gets up. I look at Nathan. Julian kisses my forehead, Nathan looks away. Ok, what did Julian told him ?

Me : Hello Mr Scott. I wasn't expecting you this early.

Nathan : I know. I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I could come earlier. Haley, I...

Me : Julian, can you leave for a moment ?

Julian : No !

Me : Julian !

Julian : Princess !

Me : Argh, you are so annoying. Leave us ! Or.. I will tell Brooke to hit you...

Julian : I'll go, I'll go.

He leave the room. I laugh a little. Then turn back to Nathan.

Nathan : You lied in your files !

Me (surprised) : What ? No !

Nathan : About Julian !

Me : What did he told you ?

Nathan : Why ? Scared he might have betrayed your lies ?

Me : What ? But...No !

Nathan : You should have told us that you were engaged !

Me : What ? Julian is my brother !

Nathan : What ?

Me : Yes ! He's my brother

Hearing us yelling. Julian comes rushing into the room.

Julian : What's going on here ?

Me (angry) : You almost ruined my career ! Idiot !

Julian : What are you talking about ?

Me : Why did you told him that we were engaged ? Why are you always trying to force men to get away from me ? I'm 23, Julian ! I can take care of myself !

Julian : It was only a small lie !

Me : A lie that could have made my file invalid ! Julian, I need to be completely honest with the association if I want to be a foster ! You almost ruined my chance !

Julian : I'm sorry

Me : Well, you see, I don't care

Julian : I really am, Haley.

He left. I sigh. Nathan comes and puts his hand on my shoulder. I release myself.

Nathan : I'm really sorry, Haley.

Me : No, it's me. You didn't know.

Nathan : Haley, It's okay.

I did not answer. He sighed.

Nathan : I'm sorry about the other day too. Angie is not a test to see if you are able to take care of a child. Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. Argh! (Sighing) What I mean is that I know that you are capable of taking care of a child. It's just that the co-founders of the association need evidences.

Me : I understand. I'm sorry, I got carried away too fast. As a child I always had to prove myself. I had to prove that I was worth being adopted, I had to prove that I was a respectful child, in high school I had to prove that I could do it. In college, it was similar.

Nathan : I understand. (Changing the subject) The crib is ready. Julian had a little trouble building it, I helped him.

Me : Thank you Nathan. Tonight I'm organizing a small dinner, you want to come ?

Nathan : I was supposed to go to Jake and his wife tonight.

Me : Oh, you can invite them too. And you can also invite Lindsey.

Nathan : Lindsey is not available tonight. She and her husband have a dinner.

Me : Ok ! do what you can, but be there at 8pm !

We go down the stairs. I open the door for him to leave. He looks at me in the eye and smiles. I must say that his eyes have a beautiful shade of blue. I could get lost in them forever. And his smile. What a smile.

Nathan : So... See you tonight !

Me : Yeah, see you tonight !

He looks at me once more, smiles at me one last time and walk along the driveway. He climbed into his car and goes. I do not stop looking at the car until it disappear in the corner. Julian comes up behind me.

Julian: He's okay. I like him.

Me: Julian ...

Julian: I know. You do not want a relationship at the moment. But do not forget, love comes to you when you least expect it ...

And with that, he disappears upstairs. Argh ! Why is it that everybody is trying to set me up with Nathan ? Okay ! He's hot ! But we have nothing in common !

**End of Chapter 4**

I hope you enjoyed it !

Feel free to review and tell me if something is wrong, or if my english is really off or if you don't like the way the chapters are edited :) And also to tell me how much you hate me for not updating in a ridiculous amount of time ;)

Also do any of you know a Beta who would be able to help me ? I'm having a hard time with the verbs and the tenses and I know that there are many mistakes with them ! I really don't want those mistakes to discourage people from reading the story :/

Thanks you so much for reading ! I hope I will be able to update really soon

A special thanks to the followers and favoriters (even if it's not a real word ^^)

**xo, Narudoh**


End file.
